An LED (light-emitting diode) lamp has heretofore been assembled in multiple work steps from multiple components in a complex manner in a manufacturing line or by hand. Due to the required fastenings of the individual components to one another (for example, by screwing, gluing, or latching), costly reworking and production downtimes occur again and again as a result of tolerances and manufacturing problems.